1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having improved contacts arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors are widely adopted to connect electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones and the like to a computer. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) and has been under development for years. The recent design of the USB is USB 3.0 (SuperSpeed USB) which is disclosed in the USB 3.0 specification released on Nov. 17, 2008 by the USB-IF. Compared to an USB 2.0 plug connector, the USB 3.0 standard A-type plug connector usually comprises four contacts adapted for USB 2.0 protocol and five additional contacts comprising two pairs of differential contacts added thereto, thereby increasing transfer rate.
In order to satisfy a wide range of requirements, the tail portions of the four contacts and the five contacts are usually arranged in one row or two rows. However, when the tail portions are arranged in one row, the four contacts and the five contacts are usually staggered with each other at the tail portions, the distance between tail portions of each pair of the differential contacts will be increased by the staggered arrangement, and all the tail portions are not positioned in a desirable way to cooperate with each other to decrease crosstalk.
Hence, an improved connector with an improved contacts arrangement is desired to overcome the above problems.